User talk:Jtomlin1uk
Archive 1 Apologies Hi there, just saying sorry for not doing much lately. Hopefully I should get more done this week! David 11:36, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Calendar date pages Thanks for helping out with these. David 16:13, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Categories Oh, the places category definitely needs tidying up, fortunatley not much has been done with it yet. The 13 Coronation Street page seemed good at the time, but I think it would be better if rather than mainly being an overview of the history of the house, the section on the families who have lived there was reduced and there was more emphasis on the features of the house, which in the case of No.13 would be things like the serving hatch and mural, which could bring in that other article. I'll delete those other pages you asked for, and as for the celebrity category.... hmmm, weird one. Not sure what to do there to tell the truth! David 16:57, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Good idea about archiving your page, I might do the same to mine. David 16:58, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Mural Thanks for the spelling correction on article of the week :) I was just gonna reverse the changes to your mural page (they seem to have missed the point of your quotation marks!), but now your here I shall leave you to do it yourself if you like :) I've gotta disappear for a few minutes anyway...TellyFan 23:23, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Perhaps it was a flying visit - I'll do it myself :)--TellyFan 23:37, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Changes Hi John 1) I'm not sure what you mean, are you suggesting we note down when episodes are repeated on ITV2 and when the omnibus's (omnibi?) are on? I suppose that's relevant, but another way to note the same information but in a more condensed way would be to create pages on Granada Plus or Omnibus and give details of the broadcasting patterns there, without long lists. Special repeats are more of note than regular repeats, which strike me as a detail too far. 2) Done. It had 90 sections! 3) Article of the week is now changed to Featured Article, and the sidebar is also changed (what do you think of it? I think its much improved). I'll work on the main page this week, hopefully (I know I say that a lot!). 4) Done. Corrie.net is apparently full of errors. 5) Thats that done, too, although the orange looks a bit like the character articles infoboxes (which I'm still not happy with). I'll be buying Pardon the Expression on DVD so although it might not be considered a priority the articles on that programme can be expanded. It might be unwise to buy something on DVD I've never seen but I did the same with Classic Coronation Street, and indeed Classic Doctor Who! David 21:49, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Hi, it's me again. The infobox template for The Brothers McGregor I quite like actually, the colours seem to work better together than the ones on the character template, so if anything gets changed it'll be the characters one! David 11:05, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Hi John, you might like to look at my replies on your five points on Davids' page. Your ears should be burning anyway :p In fact I suggest you do that before you read the rest of this :) Ready? :D 1) I may as well let you know about those special repeats. They were shown on two afternoons around the time of Mikes' death. The first would have been Episode 2284, and the other was the death of Alma. Those naughty people at ITV replaced the original end credits with that awful blue mist thing they were doing at the time, with the theme tune shortened accordingly. If you think you can find the times/dates easily be my guest :) 2) You could have said earlier that you were having trouble writing on David's page! :p 3) How kind to say my idea was excellent :) 4) Err... is there a golf ball coming?? 5) I'll have a bit of info on the most watched episode of the Brothers McGregor. I don't have the info to hand, but I checked earlier (I'd been reading what had been said on my mobile) and its definitely in my "Televisions Greatest Hits" book (as used in my earliest contributions to Corriepedia!) Hopefully that will beef one episode up a little bit. As for Graeme's article, tut tut ;) I s'pose I'd better do it then :) TellyFan 01:51, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Restricing access Restricting access to all unregistered users goes against the grain somewhat. I don't even know if it's possible to do so, so I'll ask for help from the Wikia administrators. David 10:13, 24 April 2009 (UTC) A couple of things There I was being embaressed at spelling Antony Cotton incorrectly and not noticing an unlikely red link (I was at least pleased to see (according to IMDb) that the professional get it wrong sometimes, too), only to find you've been calling Brooke Vincent 'Brook' today! :p Mind you we're both guilty of leaving Brooke's article with English still on it! Or any mention of taking over from someone else! David can't get the staff, can he? :) With regards the special repeats, there is, as they say more than way of skinning a cat. I thought I remembered at the time of the repeat someone saying how odd it looked seeing names like Albert Tatlock on modern-style credits. Well I thought I did. Perhaps I'd looked elsewhere but I did find this forum thread confriming the date/time of that repeat: http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/forums/showthread.php?t=364118. Alma's death was the next day at the same time but incase you're interested here is the thread for that, too: http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/forums/showthread.php?t=364516 Oh and I don't think it was the blue mist credits either, wasn't this the era of the equally fetching blue stripes? Over an out for the mo! TellyFan 17:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Cast lists Great! I wouldn't have thought we'd get a year complete with cast lists from the 1960s. A pity about 1961. David 13:23, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Arthur Lowe repeat? Hi John, how was your break away? I was in Portsmouth on Saturday and spotted an Arthur Lowe biography by Graham Lord. I hoped it might solve the apparaent mystery of the tribute Corrie repeat. Are you absoultely sure there was one, though? The only repeat he mentions for ITV was "Car Along the Pass" http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0585687/ By the way, as a fan of vintage Corrie, I'd strongly recommend you catch-up on Fridays and especially Monday's episodes. With Ken thinking of leaving the street he's lived on all his life, there were some quite good scenes, with Annie Walker even getting a mention or two! TellyFan 15:55, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Lady Lawson Loses images I've taken the pictures, do you want them cropped at all? David 09:40, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Also, do you want the curtain call image to be with or without Swindley? David 09:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Done. They're in the upload log. David 10:07, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hi there John, great work on the article but (I hate saying this) remember that the content of an in-universe article should be separate from any out-of-universe behind the scenes information, which preferably should be under its own heading within the article. Also, about the Christmas category, I was thinking about changing that to Christmas episodes, and moving Lady Lawson Loses to a new category (something like Plays or Theatre) within the Culture category. I hope I don't sound cheeky! David 10:46, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't like the article split to be honest, the TV Times competition article is really about the background of the Lady Lawson Loses performance in the show and I think still belongs in that article, but in a separate section, it would also beef up the existing in-universe article which currently has 2 pictures, which is probably one too many for such a small article. :As regards to the category, I think a Christmas category could be relevant, if it contains a subcategory for Christmas episodes (the article on Christmas itself could go on the Christmas category, along with the Lady Lawson Loses article probably). :Publicity is a good suggestion for a category, not sure where it should go though, perhaps the main Coronation Street category. For the rest, I think we should make use of the categories that are there already - the Culture category was designed as a catch-all category for anything in the show that isn't a person or a place. Perhaps Events or Celebrations as a subcategory there? That would take care of the Real Life Events. The Individuals connected with Coronation Street is also a good idea but if these people didn't have a credited role then the information on them thats relevant to Corrie might be better on a different article. Emphemera would be a good category to put in the 'in-universe articles' category. I'll let you reply before I make the new categories. David 15:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC) A favour Hi John, I'm on my way out so I won't have time but if you're online today would you mind creating a template for the front page for 23 May? Yesterday's one is still up, and I've created the 23rd May article and was planning to make the 'on this day' template about the trip to Woburn Alley, I've uploaded a picture of Ena meeting the Duke of Bedford (can be found in the upload log). If you don't have time, don't worry about it, I doubt we'll have many visitors today anyway. David 12:03, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Yep, I took the picture but forgot to upload it (doh!). I'll update it now, for the remaining hour and a half of the day! David 21:22, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Redirect deleted, infobox created. One thing to ask about - for today's "On this day" there aren't really any major events in the episodes for 28th May so I was thinking about making it about the 1990 telethon that featured an appearance by Hilda Ogden, which according to the Christmas 1987 episode was broadcast on the 28th May. Trouble is, I don't know anything about it, can you help? David 11:57, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Cast lists You're right, I'll put them back in. David 21:28, 4 June 2009 (UTC)